Communications services, such as instant messaging applications, may be employed by a variety of users (e.g. individuals, businesses, and the like). The ability of two users to exchange messages in such services generally requires at least one of the users to input an account name or other identifier of the other user. Searching for such account names to initiate communications can be an inefficient process.
Further, certain types of users, such as businesses operating accounts on communications services, may receive a substantial volume of incoming message traffic. Processing and responding to such traffic can be computationally demanding, and make inefficient use of available computational resources.